


Taking Back Control

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Bucky's slow pace, Steve takes back control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Taking Back Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352322) by [cloooudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy)



> Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/108199939386/but-imagine-steve-being-particularly-frustrated) in response to an anon [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) received: _But imagine Steve being particularly frustrated one day and Bucky takes a slow time trusting in and out, making Steve feel every inch of his dick inside him and so he tells him to go faster harder but buckys like nup feel it so Steve growls and rolls them around and swiftly slides down and Just rides him quick and deep and buckys like fuck slow down or I'll come and the little shit clenches tight around him and grinds and Steve's like 'you needa feel it' so he continues clenching til Bucky comes_.

**Title** : Taking Back Control  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 2500  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : established relationship, implied rimming, implied fingering, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve, fluff, endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Fed up with Bucky's slow pace, Steve takes back control.  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/108199939386/but-imagine-steve-being-particularly-frustrated) in response to an anon [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) received: _But imagine Steve being particularly frustrated one day and Bucky takes a slow time trusting in and out, making Steve feel every inch of his dick inside him and so he tells him to go faster harder but buckys like nup feel it so Steve growls and rolls them around and swiftly slides down and Just rides him quick and deep and buckys like fuck slow down or I'll come and the little shit clenches tight around him and grinds and Steve's like 'you needa feel it' so he continues clenching til Bucky comes_.

Sweat trickled down his spine. From the cleft of his ass, down along every vertebrae, right to the wet nape of his neck. Steve's hair clumped with perspiration, cheek rubbed red from where he pressed against the mattress. Bucky clamped his hips with both hands, taking _ages_ to fill him with his thick length.

“ _Bucky_ ,” sighed Steve, palms cupping his chest as he supported himself with his knees. He spread his legs wider, hoping to encourage Bucky to fuck him harder. To do _something_ other than thrusting into him, wickedly slow and satisfyingly deep.

There was a time for that, for taking whatever pace Bucky set, but Steve grew impatient. Had been eager when Bucky spread him with his thumbs, licking into him and teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. Cock dripping when Bucky worked up to _four_ metal fingers inside of him. Curled them so precisely against his prostate, continuously bringing him to the edge without letting him fall over _once_. He was surprised Bucky hadn't gone for his full hand since Bucky was being such a goddamn _tease_ —

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he moaned, burying his face in the blankets, nose smushed against the bed. His fingers tightened over his chest, anchoring there as Bucky pulled out just as slowly. So slowly Steve was sure he felt every vein along Bucky's fat cock. “Why do I even _like_ you?”

“Because nobody can take care of you the way I do, baby doll,” answered Bucky, cockhead keeping Steve open as he thumbed Steve's hips. Steve clenched tightly around him and he gasped, still not moving despite Steve's frustrated grunt and attempt to impale himself on more of his cock. “Nobody else knows how to get you hot and begging to be taken apart.”

“Might be hot, but I'm not begging,” muttered Steve, brow wrinkling when Bucky nudged back inside. He'd taken three deep breaths before Bucky's hips met his ass, pubic hair tickling his cleft. He ground on Bucky's cock. Circled his hips and moaned over the fantastic stretch of Bucky in his body.

“Not _yet_.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” gasped Steve, digging his elbows into the mattress and shoving back on Bucky's dick. _Trying_ to as Bucky kept a firm hold on his hips, hampering his movements, keeping every bit in control.

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky teased in return, rubbing Steve's hips and inching his hips back and forth. “We got all day to enjoy ourselves, sweetheart. What's your hurry, huh?”

“Don't know, Bucky, maybe my hard-on?” groaned Steve, throwing a glare at Bucky over his shoulder.

Bucky chuckled and reached around for Steve's dick. “Aw, doll, you sayin' I'm not making you feel good?” he asked, slowly pulling his fist along Steve's erection. Stilled with his hips flush against the generous curves of Steve's cheeks and jacked Steve with his metal hand. “Never said you couldn't come, Stevie.”

“But I _can't_ , not with you— _Bucky_ ,” groaned Steve, sure he would sink through the bed with how hard he pressed his face into the blankets. Thumbing the head of his prick, Bucky spread his precome and pulsed his fingers beneath the crown. Bucky loosened his grip, letting him rock back and wriggle against Bucky's hips, pulling an appreciative grunt from Bucky's throat. 

“If you want me to do something else, all you gotta do is ask,” said Bucky, leaning over Steve's back and kissing Steve's ear. “Say, 'Bucky, _please_ would you--'.”

“ _Bucky_ ,” moaned Steve, turning toward Bucky with narrowed eyes, “m'not gonna beg you.”

“Then it looks like we're stickin' with slow, doll.” He shifted his hips, pulling out just enough for Steve to feel him push back inside. Bucky tightened his fingers over Steve's dick, keeping his strokes firm beneath Steve's cockhead. 

Steve shivered and rubbed his chest, dragging his palms over his pecs and thumbing his nipples. He twisted the hard peaks, another shiver rippling up and down his spine. Bucky hardly moved his hips, giving his cock all of his attention. His balls jerked, dick leaking in Bucky's fist. He'd been on that precipice since Bucky had gotten his hands on him, been on the edge but Bucky'd kept him there, skillfully working him toward release and easing off before he could tip over.

Bucky stilled his strokes, rhythmically squeezing Steve's dick as he tenderly pulled back, Steve hot around the tip of his cock. Adjusting his angle, he pushed back inside, snapping his hips hard like he knew Steve wanted. A tease of the pace Steve was too proud to beg him for.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” huffed Steve, letting go of his chest and digging his fingers into the comforter. He started to lift onto his palms, but Bucky let go of his hip and pushed between his shoulder blades, keeping him down with his ass raised.

“Perfect where you are, Stevie. Stay just like this,” whispered Bucky, fingers inching down Steve's spine before he curled his hand back around Steve's hip. He pulled out real slow and bucked hard again, swiveling his hips and resuming the slide of his fist along Steve's erection.

Steve muffled a groan in the blanket, eyes falling closed as he held on to his pecs and focused on the renewed massage of his fingers. Gave himself something to fixate on instead of how Bucky was doing exactly the opposite of what he really wanted. Though Bucky touching his dick was definitely an improvement no matter how much Bucky toyed with him. He bucked into the round of Bucky's fist, Bucky shifting deeper when he rolled backward. 

He was ready to beg. Clenching around Bucky didn't spur Bucky to move, only pulled pleased hums from Bucky's chest, Bucky's biohand fluttering over the jut of his right hip. Steve tried futilely to fuck himself on Bucky's cock, bracing himself on his knees and rolling his hips, but Bucky tightened his grasp and kept him in place. Prevented him from even grinding forward into the circle of Bucky's fingers.

“Buck, come on!”

“Just ask me, Steve, ask me for exactly what you want, baby doll,” whispered Bucky, hunching over Steve and pressing delicate kisses to the tight muscle of Steve's shoulders. Steve tensed beneath his mouth, back rising and falling with Steve's slow, even inhale. Exhaling sharply, Steve went lax under him, spine dipping in defeat as Steve turned to look at him up the ramp of his back.

“ _Bucky_ ,” answered Steve in the same quiet murmur, “ _please_ would you fuck me harder.”

He smirked and squeezed Steve's dick. “Sorry, doll, didn't quite catch that. Bucky, what?”

Steve grumbled and nearly shouted, “Buck, fuck me harder!” Bucky quirked a brow and he huffed out a whiny, “ _Please_.”

“That's all I wanted to hear.” Bucky winked and straightened, holding on to both of Steve's hips again. “But nah, don't really fancy hard right now, sweetheart; you need to _feel_ it. Feel every inch stretching you open.”

Steve's jaw clenched and he growled, scrambling out from Bucky's grasp. He pushed Bucky backward with the ball of his foot, Bucky slipping out of him with a squelch. Bucky spluttered and he turned around, pushing Bucky onto his back and straddling Bucky's lap. He found the lube and squeezed more over Bucky's dick. Palmed the center of Bucky's chest and took Bucky back into his body.

He wasted no time. Made sure Bucky was seated to the hilt and then pressed both hands over Bucky's chest. Lifted off of Bucky's lap and hurriedly ground back down.

Bucky swore and threw his head back, unable to match the wild rhythm of Steve's hips. He reached out and folded his fingers over Steve's waist, holding on as Steve used him fast and hard. His orgasm had been a distant smolder in his belly, now burning bright and present along every nerve ending. The plating of his arm shifted and readjusted, reacting to his thudding pulse, whirring as his chest and face flushed.

“Stevie, _Christ_ , doll, you gotta slow down or m'gonna come,” he groaned, closing his eyes and tipping back his head. Bucky rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it as he steadied his breathing. Steve kept his fervent pace, firm ass smacking against the fronts of his thighs as Steve rode his cock.

Steve shook his head, smirk devilish as he dug his fingers into Bucky's chest. “No, you need to _feel_ it,” he echoed, clenching tightly around Bucky's dick and riding Bucky hard. He keened, Bucky's fingertips bruising his waist, but he didn't let up. Braced his hands on Bucky's solid pecs and used Bucky's cock, breathing hard, sweat dripping down the curve of his spine.

Bucky planted his feet on the bed, climax still hot in his gut, but not nearly as imminent as when Steve first sat on his prick. He loosened his grip on Steve's waist, dragging his tongue over his mouth and relishing the tight squeeze of Steve around him. “Feelin' _something_ , Steve,” he groaned, watching Steve's cock slap wetly against his stomach with each downward press of Steve's hips. 

He reached out for Steve's dick and his eyes widened, Steve catching his right hand and prying the metal one from his waist. Steve smirked and leant over him, chests nearly pressed flush, Steve pinning his arms above his head.

“If you're not gonna fuck me like I _begged_ you to, then you don't get to touch me,” said Steve, voice more rumble than words. He shifted his fingers around Bucky's forearms, pushing down hard on both flesh and metal and fucking himself on Bucky's dick. 

“Oh no?” asked Bucky, leaning up and kissing Steve's cleavage, thrust of Steve's hips stuttering, but he didn't try to lean away. “Might not be able to touch 'ya,” he whispered, brushing his mouth toward Steve's left nipple, “but I sure can kiss 'ya.”

Steve swallowed hard, chin dipping to his collarbone, gaze intent on the slide of Bucky's tongue around his areola. His nipple tightened under the gentle swipes and Bucky curled his lips around it, tongue flickering over the peak. Bucky pinched it between his teeth and he moaned, Bucky's right arm going pale under the blunt pressure of his fingertips. Shaking his head, he let Bucky continue lapping at his chest. Focused on the frenzied rise and fall of his own hips and the heavy sound of his dick against Bucky's abdomen.

He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open with his breathing, panting as he ground on Bucky's lap. Bucky sucked on his other nipple, arms limp beneath the fierce curl of his fingers. Steve held both of Bucky's arms with one hand, sure Bucky'd leave them there if he didn't restrain him, but he liked that extra bit of control. Wrapping his free hand around himself, he screwed his fist, bucking forward into his hand and back onto Bucky's thick length. Bucky sucked a mark beneath his left pec and he moaned.

“Shit, Stevie. _God_ yes, doll, ride my dick. Fuck me like I know you're achin' for it,” gasped Bucky, curling his fingers into fists and grinding into Steve's ass. Steve groaned and quickened his pace, preejaculate flecking his chest and belly. Hand sliding along his metal arm, Steve linked their fingers. He squeezed Steve's hand and caught Steve's gaze.

Steve nodded. “Whatever you want, Buck,” he keened, sucking on his bottom lip when Bucky brought their hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Jesus, Bucky, faster, I _need_ it.”

“Am I allowed to touch you now?” Steve glared at him and guided his metal hand to his hip, right hand following and settling on Steve's left hip. Bracing himself on his shoulders, Steve countered Bucky's thrusts, cock sliding deep with each fall of Steve's hips. 

“God, I'm close...” Steve made to wrap his hand around himself, but Bucky beat him there, right hand curling around his cock. Bucky worked him slow and firm, contrast in rhythm making his stomach tighten and his prick jerk. “Buck. _Bucky, please!_ ”

Bucky groaned and rocked into Steve, climax heavy at the base of his spine. Every press of Steve against him sent surges through his body, cock thickening and jerking in the tight clench of Steve's ass. “Yeah, Stevie, yes. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Steve, shit, baby doll, _fuck!_ ” He threw his head back and his hips spasmed, Steve moaning and swiveling on his lap.

“Jesus, Buck, feel so good,” whispered Steve, waiting for Bucky to relax between his thighs. Bucky sighed and stroked his dick again, left hand sliding up toward his chest, fingers teasing his nipples. “God, keep doing that, Bucky, _yes_...”

He sighed, dick twitching, slide of lube and his _come_ around him as Steve fucked himself making his hips jerk. “That's it, baby doll. Make yourself come on my dick,” encouraged Bucky, letting the roll of Steve's body guide Steve's erection through his fist. “C'mon, Stevie, come all over me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” bit Steve, brow pinching as he neared that peak. Bucky rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he gasped, folding over Bucky and catching Bucky's bottom lip between his own. He shuddered, swearing into Bucky's mouth and spilling across Bucky's chiseled stomach.

“Perfect, Stevie, goddamn,” whispered Bucky, sliding his left hand up Steve's neck and cupping Steve's cheek. “C'mere,” he said, guiding their mouths together again and sliding his tongue against Steve's, Steve's fast breaths puffing against his face. He carded his hand through Steve's hair and cradled the back of Steve's head, humming when Steve nuzzled the join of his neck and metal shoulder. “You're all right, doll, that's it.”

Steve groaned and rubbed his face over Bucky's collarbone, pressure of Bucky inside him when they shifted making him keen. He carefully eased off Bucky's lap, Bucky's dick half-hard against the cleft of his ass when he sprawled on top of Bucky. Bucky rubbed his back and buried his face in his hair. “Can't believe you got me to beg and then didn't even give me what I asked for.”

“Never promised to, just told you what I wanted to hear, Stevie,” answered Bucky, watching Steve's hair fluff up under the drag of his fingertips. 

“You're such a jerk,” sighed Steve, pushing up into Bucky's hand. “ _Why_ do I like you?”

“You don't.” Bucky gently tugged Steve's hair until Steve tipped his head back, gazes meeting, “You _love_ me,” he said, leaning down and pressing their mouths together.

“Pretty solid reason to put up with you, I guess.”

“Mhm, suppose it helps that I love you back,” said Bucky, eyes fluttering closed when Steve leant up to kiss him. He opened his mouth to Steve's tongue, dropping both arms around Steve's waist and holding him close.

“Yeah,” agreed Steve, grinning dopily, curl of Bucky's mouth mirroring his own,“that helps, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
